powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Soul Manipulation
The power to manipulate souls. Sub-power of Life-Force Manipulation. Also Called *Psychíkinesis *Soul Bending/Control *Soul Stringing Capabilities The user can manipulate the soul, the incorporeal and immortal essence of a living thing, souls are usually most obviously present in sentient beings. At some level all biological organisms have souls, and even non-biological entities (such as rivers and mountains) possess something that is analogous to a soul. Most users have to learn to control their own soul first and expand from there, some may be able to learn how to tap into the essence of everything living. Applications *Afterlife Border *Animation *Astral Projection *Aura Reading *Consciousness Separation *Death Sense *Ectoplasm Manipulation **Ectokinetic Constructs **Ectoplasmic Attacks *Exorcism *Expanded Presence *Phantasm Manipulation *Possession *Resurrection *Reincarnation *Soul Absorption *Soul Banishment *Soul Channeling *Soul Constructs **Soul Creature Creation **Soul Shield *Soul Conversion *Soul Creation *Soul Destruction *Soul Energy Solidification *Soul Exchange *Soul Forging *Soul Healing *Soul Immunity *Soul Materialization *Soul Merging *Soul Morph *Soul Mutilation *Soul Projection *Soul Reading *Soul Recreation *Soul Removal *Soul Resonation *Soul Restoration *Soul Retention **Soul Carrier *Soul Sealing *Soul Shapeshifting *Soul Sharing *Soul Speed *Soul Splitting *Soul Summoning *Soul Transferal *Soul Trapping *Spiritual Force Manipulation **Soul Energy Absorption **Soul Energy Attacks **Soul Energy Generation *Strong Soul *Symbiosis *Telekinesis *Telepathy Techniques *Afterlife Marking *Soul-Bound Weapon *Soul Empowerment *Soul Link *Soul Portal Creation *Soulnado Generation *Spiritual Aura *Spiritual Energy Physiology Variations *Animal Soul Manipulation *Dark Soul Manipulation *Pure Soul Manipulation *Soul Embodiment Associations *Animancy *Astral Manipulation *Corruption Inducement by twisting others's, souls. *Ghost Physiology - permanently losing their body, possibly meaning death. *Immaterial Manipulation *Life Creation - by infusing souls into inanimate objects. *Life-Force Absorption *Life-Force Conversion *Life-Force Manipulation *Matter Manipulation - by controlling the soul of substance & energy. *Multiple Souls *Nature Manipulation *Necromancy *Salvation *Self-Puppetry - contain and preserve one's soul into a single object which remotely controls the body. *Shamanism *Spirit Magic *Spirit Physiology *Spiritual Element Manipulation *World Soul Manipulation Limitations *Soul Immunity *May be limited to manipulating the soul of either oneself or others. *Users of Eternal Soul and Soul Anchoring cannot be manipulated. *Cannot affect soulless beings as they have no soul to manipulate. *May be dangerous/ineffective if the target's soul is stronger than that of the user. Known Users See Also: Soul Power. Known Items * Sephiroth Graal (Highschool DxD) * Claws Of Hades (God of War) * Soul Gem (Marvel Comics) * Revive-Revive Fruit/Yomi Yomi no Mi (One Piece) * Soul-Soul Fruit/Soru Soru no Mi (One Piece) Gallery Nakamura Eri.png|Due to her superior talent in Necromancy, Eri Nakamura (Arifureta Shokugyou de Sekaisaikyou) can directly control the souls of the dead and reanimate them as her undead puppets. Kugo Fullbrings His Drink (Bleach).png|Fullbringers such as Kūgo Ginjō (Bleach), can freely manipulate the souls of matter to varying degrees. Aura Michibane (Bleach CFYOW).png|Aura Michibane (Bleach) is an exceptionally powerful Fullbringer, freely able to reconstitute any matter at will, even that of her own body. File:Willow.png|Willow Rosenberg (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) File:Jedah.Dohma.jpg|Jedah Dohma (Darkstalkers) Vandalieu.png|Due to his Death-attribute magic, Vandalieu (The Death Mage Who Doesn't Want a Fourth Time) is capable of manipulating souls and can communicate with the souls of the death without needing the 【Spiritualist】job. File:Chernabog_(Fantasia)_souls.gif|Chernabog (Disney’s Fantasia) File:Hades_God_of_War_III.png|Hades (God of War) Valerie in a cardboard-1.jpg|Valerie Tepes (Highschool DxD) can use Longinus Sephiroth Grail to summon and communicate with the souls of dead. File:Al_Simmons_-_Spawn_ectoplasm.jpg|Al Simmons/Spawn (Image/Spawn) File:Silver_Chariot_Requiem_(Jojos_Bizarre_Adventure).png|After Stand Arrow evolved Jean Pierre Polnareff's Stand, Silver Chariot, Chariot Requiem (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 5 Golden Wind/Vento Aureo) is able to affect souls, it also affects Stands. Soul Gem.jpg|The Soul Gem (Marvel Comics) gives its user infinite control over souls both alive and dead. File:Ermac_(Mortal_Kombat).png|Ermac (Mortal Kombat) File:Quan_Chi_(Mortal_Kombat).png|Quan Chi (Mortal Kombat) File:Shang_Tsung_(Mortal_Kombat).png|Shang Tsung (Mortal Kombat) Hagoromo Otsutsuki (Naruto) Yin-Yang Release.jpg|Using his Rinnegan power over Samsara, Hagoromo Otsutsuki (Naruto) can summon souls from the afterlife and control them via a combination of the Ningendo/Human and Gedo/Outer Path. File:Pain_Human_Path_(Naruto)_Soul_Absorption.gif|''Rinnegan'' grants Nagato/Pain (Naruto) various soul-based powers, including removing souls from his victims to kill them with the Ningendo/Human Path… Samsara of Heavenly Life Technique.PNG|…summon souls of recently deceased people with the Gedo Art of Rinne Rebirth Jutsu/Outer Path - Samsara of Heavenly Life Technique… Gedo Rinne.png|…returning them back to their corpses to restore them to life. Big Mom Kills Moscato.png|The Soru Soru no Mi grants Big Mom (One Piece) the ability to communicate with and manipulate human souls. Caramel creates Pandora.jpg|The previous Soru Soru no Mi user Carmel (One Piece) infused a fragment of her soul into an inferno… Pandora homie.png|…to create Sun Homie Pandora. Darth Nihilus.jpg|Darth Nihilus (Star Wars) File:Yuyuko_25.png|Yuyuko Saigyouji (Touhou Project) the ghost princess of Hakugyokurou. Fleurety H.png|Fleurety (Valkyrie Crusade) Soul Reaper H.png|Soul Reaper (Valkyrie Crusade) Dark_Knights_Dark_Nights_Metal_DC_Comics_Batman_Barbatos.png|Barbatos (DC Comics) can control the soul of others and enslave them Video Word Study Nephesh - "Soul" Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Spiritual Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Almighty Powers Category:Life-Based Powers Category:Soul Powers Category:Umbrella Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries